One Piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 24
It took some time for Brog to torture the information out of that pirate... But he did. Now that fool was being sent to some maximum prison in the grand line. Brog was lucky he got to the island at this time... To his luck, he has Riker, Tack, and Beta, 3 highly dangerous pirates. He will kill Riker, and send the other two to the New World governments high court personally! Riker... He will pay. The man who killed his son. His beloved son... And the bastard dares to breath! HE WILL KILL RIKER! HE WILL DRAG HIS DYING BODY ALL OVER THE ISLAND, BURN IT AT THE STAKE, AND MUTILATE HIS CORPSE! "RIKER! SURRENDER NOW, AND YOUR DEATH MAY BE PAINLESS!" "Commodore Brog... 'The killer marine'. It is rather impressive to meet you, if I must admit. I believe your death is worth... Another 50 million , no?" "Riker... YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY SON!" Brog used Soru, and was at Riker's face. He turned his entire body, and slashed Riker's face. All the physical power, was strong enough to cut Riker's face, even with it being made of steel, and Brog kicked him straight in the chest, having Riker fly towards a building, crushing it. Brog used Soru, to head towards where Riker was, and lifted his sword. He would pierce Riker in the heart, and he would twist it... Killing him instantly. It was the only way to survive the fight. He would have loved to have tortured the bastard for days. Before he even got there, Riker got up and turned his arm into a drill. A devil fruit user, didn't know that. He hated devil fruit users. The drill hit Brog's sword, and Brog was forced back. Riker twisted his arm, and the drill started to move, at incredible speed. The attack struck the sword, and sparks started to fly. Riker took a step back, and looked at his sword. It was almost torn in half. This was not good. He dropped the sword, and took his pre military clothes off. He was highly muscular, despite his old age of being in his 50s, had scars nearly everywhere, and he had two straps on his chest, holding two guns. He grabbed them, and pointed them at Riker. Riker smirked, and then stopped. Riker may be many things, but not an idiot. He knew the guns were different. Why bring two normal guns to fight him? Riker pulled the triggers, and Riker dodged as fast as he could. The two guns, were a very special type of experimental weapon, that he got from asking many favors, as he could. They were able to convert energy from one of the famous Vegapunks inventions. The guns were lasers. They shot as fast as an actual laser, and hit the building, blowing it up from sky high. He only got 2 more shots, before they were unable to fife again. He pointed one of the guns at Riker, and fired. Riker, while much slower then a laser, was faster then Brog's fingers. He dodged it, but barely, having a building behind him blow up. Riker was shocked... The marine was causing more chaos then he was! He didn't think marines were better then pirates, but at least they pretended! This guy... Was not one bit afraid of what people would say about him. Brog, didn't care about what people would say. He wanted to kill Riker... Riker killed his son. He destroyed an entire marine battleship in the grandline, and he was on it! Riker... DIE! Brog shot again, and the laser hit Riker's leg. Riker fell, and he saw the barrel of two guns, pointed at him. "My son... You will pay..." "Who... Who was your son?" "He was a marine... On a battle ship you destroyed on the grand line!" "When... I destroyed many..." "The first one that confronted you!" "First? That marine battleship... Was in shambles when I first saw it. Yet, no one was on it. Not even dead bodies. I don't know about them... But I killed no one on that boat." W...what? Brog looked at Riker, and wanted to think he was lying. He had to be! He wanted Brog to react to it, and panic. Well... He succeeded. Brog dropped his guns, and concentrated. His story... Is not wrong. The marine ship that found the marine boat, saw it was all carved up, but indeed, no dead bodies. Another marine boat reported Riker was in the area... So we assumed... But we did not report what the boat, and the fate of the crewmen outside. No one, but the marines, knew what happened to that boat. Meaning... Riker is telling the truth. Meaning... His son... Might be alive! Brog wanted to cry, his son... Could be alive! He could still be in the grand line! He had to find him! He had to... He looked up, to see Riker, with his arm as a drill, and it pierced Brog in the chest. Brog, snarling, chastised himself for forgetting Riker! He grabbed Riker's head, and tried as hard as he could to snap Riker's neck. Riker, instead, used his other hand to grab Brog's neck, and squeeze. Brog, felt weak, and Riker whispered to him. "Before you die... I want to say one thing. I told the truth. If your son was on that boat, he may be alive. Let's hope he doesn't get the news about your death then." Riker took the drill out, and was about to pierce Brog in the heart, killing him instantly. Brog, was falling unconscious from blood loss, and he was crying. His son.. Was alive. He was truly alive. Riker, was about to slam the drill in Brog's heart, and he heard a noise. "GOMU GOMU NO... STOMP!" He felt a kick at his face, and was sent flying, letting Brog go. Riker hit the concrete, and looked up. He saw that... Tack was standing up, with the hole in the chest, and was snarling. "Hurt me... I don't care... BUT MY CREW WILL NOT BE HARMED ONE BIT!" Well... This was going from bad, to worse. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc